Unikitty Challenges
by jiggylagos
Summary: Wanna see the gang partake in challenges? Request some in the reviews
1. Hot Sauce Challenge

It showed Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard sitting at a table with a bowl of nachos, glasses of milk, and bottles of hot sauce in a basket.

"Hey, everyone!" Unikitty greeted to the audience. "It's time for the Hot Sauce Challenge!"

"Yep, we're gonna see how long we can last against a variety of hot sauces." Dr. Fox explained. "Ready, guys?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Hawkodile cheered.

"Sure am!" Puppy corn said as his tail wagged.

"I do like my occasional spice." Richard said. "Princess, why don't you get the first sauce?"

Unikitty reached into the basket and got out the first bottle.

"Okay, here's the first sauce: Brock's 'Sit Back and Relax' Cuban pepper sauce." She explained as she poured it on the nachos. "Scores a 1000 on the Scoville scale."

With that they all took a chip and ate it.

"Mm! It's good." Puppycorn commented as he got another one.

"I agree; not too spicy." Richard added as he and Puppycorn burped. "Excuse us."

"This sauce sure is tasty." Unikitty noted.

"Just right." Dr. Fox Said.

"Yeah, this sauce it nothing in terms of spice." Hawkodile furthered on.

"Umm, Hawk? IS that sweat we see on your forehead?" The princess asked.

"What? No. Let's move on to the next sauce."

Puppycorn picked up the next bottle.

"This one was suggested to us by one of the citizens and it's a 10,000 on the heat scale. It's called 'Come, Baby, Light My Soul on Fire' hot sauce." The prince said as he let out a chuckle and poured it on the chips. "I like the label."

"And I like the sauce." Hawkodile said as he had already eaten one.

"Hawkodile, are you sweating a river?" The brick asked as it was actually happening.

"I am?" He asked as he tried to hide is embarrassment. "This is a mere 10,000."

"Okay." The scientist said uneasily as she and the others at them. "Whoo! This is getting hot."

"I think I'll manage." Unikitty gulped as she fanned herself.

Richard and Puppycorn each ate some and the burped out smoke. Other than that, they barely reacted.

"Sorry, nachos make us burp." Puppycorn apologized.

"Guys, that was kinda cool. There was some smoke with that." Unikitty commented.

"Well, let's see this one then." Richard said as he got the bottle. "This is Master Frown's 'You're Gonna Wish You Had That Milk Handy' sauce. It scores 350,000 on the scale."

"Well, it's a good thing we got this milk." Dr. Fox said.

"But, we'll do this unaided." Puppycorn said as he and Richard ate some.

As soon as the swallowed, the belched out streams out fire. Their friends screamed as the jumped or ducked to avoid the flames which burned their chars to a crisp.

"Oops." They said.

"Bro, you and Rick just went full dragon on us!" Unikitty panted

"Yeah, if were still sitting there, we would've been singed." Dr. Fox added.

"Sorry." They apologized. "Go ahead and try the sauce."

The three gulped as they ate a few chips. Hawkodile was sweating profusely while the girls couldn't take it as they gulped down the milk.

"No more!" Dr. Fox coughed.

"Looks like we're out." Unikitty added.

"Hawkodile, are you crying?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. I think I might actually be bleeding from my eyes!" He strained.

"Well, we've got one more to try." Puppycorn said as he got the last bottle. "Scoring a 3,000,000 on the scale, we give you 'Hades' Fury'!"

Dr. Fox and Unikitty awed at it as Hawkodile gulped. Before the dog could pour it, the bodyguard stopped him.

"Wait, guys! You said nachos make you burp, right?" He asked as they nodded.

"Well, try putting it on something that doesn't make you burp."

"Oh, good idea." Richard said. "Who knows what could've happened if we put it on nachos?"

"We'll just put it on these burritos." Puppycorn said as he and Richard pulled out burritos, poured the sauce on them and took a bite each. "Whoa! This is intense!"

"Oh, my gosh! This is pretty spicy." Richard panted.

"A lot of beans in there?" Hawkodile asked.

"Duh." They replied.

Just then, they felt a rather uncomfortable gurgling in their stomachs.

"Oh, boy. Make way!" They exclaimed as they rushed to different bathrooms which happened to be next to each other.

"Guys, are you OK in there?" Unikitty asked worriedly.

A few seconds later, they heard them screaming in agony as fire burst from the bathroom. The rest screamed as well. It cut outside the castle. After several seconds, the place exploded in a blazing inferno. Once the smoke cleared, Richard and Puppycorn stood where the bathrooms once were as they looked at their singed friends.

"Whoa, that was intense." They commented.

"No kidding." Their friends groaned.


	2. Multitask Challenge

"Hey, everyone! Unikitty with Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Richard, and Hawkodile back with another challenge!" Unikitty greeted.

"Now, we got a request in which we do the Multitask Challenge." Dr. Fox said.

"Now if you don't know this, basically, you have to do two or more random things at the same time." Richard explained.

"Okay, enough with the details. Let's get to it." Puppycorn excitedly said.

First, it was Unikitty's turn. She was currently preparing for her challenge.

"Okay, I'm gonna try jump rope while I cut this cake and eat the slice. Got the camera ready?" She asked.

Hawkodile gave a thumbs-up.

"Here I go." She said as Puppycorn and Dr. Fox started to twirl the rope.

She started to jump over the rope as she started cutting into the cake. She was struggling to balance the cake and the cake knife. Soon she was able to get a piece.

"Okay, now I just gotta eat it."

However, she accidentally tripped on the rope, causing her face to splat into cake. Everyone rushed over to see her.

"Sis, are you okay?" Puppycorn asked.

She simply lifted her head up and licked up what was on her face.

"Delicious." She remarked as she and the others laughed.

Next up was Puppycorn, who was balancing on a ball while cooking bacon.

"You're getting this, right?" He asked.

"You're doing good, champ!" Hawkodile responded.

Just then, some hot grease splattered on to him, causing him to stumble, roll back and, crash into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Are you OK?" Richard asked.

"I think." He responded.

It cut to Dr. Fox's lab who was juggling a few beakers while balancing a plate on a stick on her nose. Just then, she sneezed causing her to drop the plate and the beakers, causing an explosion.

"We're okay!" Everyone called.

It was now Hawkodile's turn. Right now, he was running on a treadmill while simultaneously stacking Jenga blocks. However the treadmill was going a bit too fast as he went flying off it.

"Where's Richard? It's his turn." He wondered.

"Who's that over there?" Unikitty wondered as they looked over to who or what was coming.

They were all shocked to find that it was Richard who was riding a dirt bike at top speed while he was sitting backwards and sweeping what was behind him with a broom.

"Who says I can't be extreme?" He asked into the camera as he sped on.

"Well, looks like Richard wins this challenge." Unikitty said as the others agreed.


	3. Ice Bucket Challenge

The camera came on showing none other than the royal bodyguard, Hawkodile.

"Hey, everyone." He greeted with a small smile and wave. "The others told me to sit in the garden and wait. I don't know why, but they said it was challenge. I'm not entirely sure, though"

Unbeknownst to him, the others were sneaking up behind him, giggling. Hawkodile heard the giggles and turned around but they hid before he could get a glimpse.

"Probably nothing." He shrugged as he continued to talk into the camera. "Anyway, they said it was gonna be a challenge, but I don't see them anywhere."

Once they were close enough, Unikitty and Puppycorn held a bucket over his head.

"Why do I hear water swishing?"

He looked up just in time to see the princess and prince dump the ice-cold water on him. He screamed, both from surprise and the cold. Meanwhile, his friends laughed.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Congratulations, Hawk!" Unikitty said.

"You just did the Ice Bucket Challenge." Puppycorn added.

"Why sneak up on me?" Hawkodile asked.

"We figured it would be a lot more fun." Dr. Fox chuckled.

"And boy, were we right." Richard said.

Hawkodile gave a slight smirk as he pulled out a remote, pushed the button and the rest were soaked in icy water too. They had the same reactions.

"Got you!" He laughed.

"Oh, you!" The others repiled


	4. Eat it or Wear it Challenge

"Okay, is the camera working yet?" Puppycorn's voice asked.

"Hold on just a second." Dr. Fox said as the camera started working.

Once that was done, she sat on a chair in the garden with the rest of her friends as well as a table with large box on it.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome back to another challenge!" Unikitty greeted.

"Today, we're doing the Eat it or Wear it challenge." Hawkodile said.

"Now, here's how it's gonna work: We're going to pick random objects from the bag and we decide whether to eat or wear it." Richard explained.

"Let's do this." Unikitty said as she went first.

She reached into the box and rummaged around in there for a couple seconds.

"What is it?" Puppycorn asked.

"It's…" The princess said as she pulled out a bottle. "…a bottle of ranch dressing."

Unikitty winced a bit at it.

"Well, which is it?" Dr. Fox asked.

"This is gonna feel so wrong, but I guess I'm wearing it. Ranch really doesn't agree with my tummy." She gulped as she opened the bottle and poured it all over herself.

"My turn." Dr. Fox said as she reached inside and pulled out a can of whipped cream. "Ooh, whipped cream. Here's something I can do."

With that, she sprayed to cream into her mouth. She accidentally squirted a little too much and some of it ended up on her lab coat. Next up was Hawkodile. He reached into the box and pulled out… boxers?

"Is that underwear?" Richard asked.

"I never knew we'd actually get clothing." Hawkodile said as he put it on over his shorts. "Aw, man this feels so wrong."

"That makes two of us." Unikitty butted in.

It was now Richard's. He rummaged in the box until he pulled out a jar of pickles.

"Oh no, I hate pickles." He groaned.

"You know what that means." Puppycorn said.

The block sighed as he opened the jar and dumped the pickles and juice onto his head.

"Alright, little bro, your turn." Unikitty said.

The prince reached into the box and pulled out… a dress?

"Is that a dress?" Unikitty wondered in confusion.

"I think the option here is pretty obvious." Dr. Fox said.

Just then, she, Hawkodile, Richard, Unikitty's eyes widened as they saw Puppycorn EATING the dress!

"Dude, are you seriously eating that!?" Hawkodile exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do? Wear it? This is so not my style and even if it was, I could never pull off this shade of green." Puppycorn explained.

The others continued to watch in shock and awe until Puppycorn fully consumed the garment and burped loudly.

"Could've used some salt." He remarked.

"I… guess we move on?" Dr. Fox said.

"Yeah, let's." Hawkodile agreed.

Unikitty reached into the box and pulled out a large wad of cotton candy. Her eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Oh yeah! I can do this!" She cheered as she devoured the whole thing in one bite.

"Here I go." Dr. Fox said to herself as she rummaged around and pulled out… a pack of surströmming.

"What the heck is that?" Puppycorn asked.

The scientist opened the can and a horrible smell filled the room, causing everyone to gag and cough uncontrollably.

"Who put that in there?!" Unikitty gagged as she turned green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hawkodile coughed.

"You and me both." Richard agreed.

"Well, I'm not eating this so..." Dr. Fox gulped as she poured the foul fish all over herself.

Hawkodile then reached into the box and pulled out a piece of hakarl. It smelled even worse.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna try and eat this and get it over with. I am not gonna smell like something died." Hawkodile gagged.

"Don't do it, man!" Unikitty cried.

The bodyguard didn't listen as he quickly ate it and immediately regretted it as he swallowed. Slightly nervous, Richard reached in and pulled out his old pajamas he used to where when he was a kid. As soon as the others saw it, they couldn't help but giggle.

"Are those your old PJs?" Hawkodile chuckled.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with." He sighed as he blushed in embarrassment and put them on.

"My turn." Puppycorn declared as he pulled out a… suit of armor?

"What the…? You get dope clothing while we gotta get gross things dumped on us?" Hawkodile said.

"Don't worry; he'll let you wear that armor as soon as he's…"

Dr. Fox was cut off when they saw Puppycorn devouring the armor in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously, bro?! How and why did you do that?!" Unikitty exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know how." He said with a shrug and dumb smile. "Plus, the doctor says I need more iron."


	5. Exploding Watermelon Challenge

"HI!" Unikitty squealed excitedly.

"Welcome back to another challenge!" Puppycorn greeted.

Hawkodile then pulled out a little slip of paper.

"Now, we got a prompt from someone saying we should do The Exploding Watermelon Challenge." He said.

"If you're going to do this, you're gonna need these things." Dr. Fox said as she ran off for a few seconds and came back with the necessary supplies for the challenge. "A watermelon and a bucket of rubber bands."

"Now, let's head outside for this challenge should get pretty messy." Richard deadpanned.

It cut outside the castle where the gang was surrounding a table with the melon on it.

"Now, let's take turns putting the bands round it." said.

"I'll go first." Unikitty said as she got a band and stretched it around the fruit. Then it was Puppycorn, then Hawkodile, then Dr. Fox., then Richard.

 **187 rubber bands later…**

With all the rubber bands around the water melon, it seemed to be rather squished and this didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh man, this thing is getting kinda squished." Hawkodile gulped.

"Shouldn't take very long." Richard said.

 **55 more rubber bands later…**

The air was tense and it was starting to get a little frustrating as the melon still hadn't exploded

"Just explode already!" Unikitty and Puppycorn screamed at it.

"I'm gonna try something." Hawkodile said as he stretched two bands around it.

After he did, he quickly reeled back but nothing happened.

"Seriously?" Dr. Fox groaned getting frustrated

"Let me try." Richard said as she put three more around it. "This is going to take longer than I…"

He was cut off when the melon exploded in half, the upper half, landing in Unikitty's paws and chunks flying everywhere. In response, everyone screamed in surprise.

"Well, that happened." Hawkodile said.

"Finally." Puppycorn said as he and his sister ate some of the watermelon.

"Well, that's that for this challenge. See you next time." Richard signed off.


	6. Pizza Challenge

"Welcome back to another challenge!" Unikitty and Puppycorn exclaimed in delight.

"In case you don't know, Puppycorn and I are the biggest pizza lovers you can find." Unikitty said.

"We got a prompt telling us we do the Pizza Challenge." Puppycorn added.

Just then, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard came into the kitchen with a hat. Richard then placed the hat on the table while Dr. Fox and Hawkodile placed a box underneath it.

"Okay, guys here's how it's gonna work." Dr. Fox began. "You're gonna pick five slips of paper with a different ingredient written on it and we'll give you that to you and you have to put it on your pizzas."

"Then we'll bake the pizzas and you have to eat a slice to win the challenge." Hawkodile added.

Richard placed to cheese pizzas in front of the royal siblings.

"Let the challenge begin." He announced.

Puppycorn went first and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Let's see. I got… marshmallows." He said as Hawkodile gave him a bowl of them.

"Here you go, champ." He said.

Puppycorn proceeded to sprinkle them onto his pizza.

"You know, this might be good." He said.

"Well, let's see how you like it when it's complete." His sister smirked.

"Well, let's see what you get then." The dog/unicorn hybrid smirked back.

Unikitty reached into the hat and pulled out her slip. When she saw what was written, her eyes widened.

"Ranch!? NOOO!" She cried as Dr. Fox gave her some.

She whimpered as she put dollops of ranch on her pizza.

"This could be going so much better for me right now." The cat/unicorn sighed.

Her brother reached into the hat and pulled out his second slip. He faced deadpanned as he revealed his next topping.

"Mayo? Really? I like eating gross things, but this and marshmallows is just wrong." He sighed as Richard gave his a jar ad spoon and he started spreading the mayo on his pie.

Unikitty giggled as she reached for her next paper. What she got was…

"Grapes." She deadpanned as Hawkodile gave her some sliced grapes and she started sprinkling some on. "I'm afraid for both ways."

"Why's that?" Puppycorn asked.

"I'm afraid it's gonna be gross and I'm afraid I'm gonna like this." She gulped

Puppycorn reached for his third and what he got was…

"Okay, potato chips; maybe I can make this work." He said as Richard handed him a bag of chips.

He then proceeded to crush the chips and sprinkle them on. Unikitty reached for her third paper.

"Looks like I got M&M's. Maybe this could mask the taste of the ranch." She said as she dumped the packet Richard gave her.

Puppycorn reached into the hat for his fourth.

"Oh no. Bananas." He gulped. "Bananas, mayo, marshmallows, and potato chips; again, I like gross, but this is getting too much."

When Unikitty reached in for her fourth item, she turned white in fear and green in disgust.

"Hot sauce! There goes the chocolate." She lamented and she squirted the stuff on.

They then both reached in for their fifth and here's what they got:

"I got sauerkraut." Puppycorn said.

"And I got broccoli." Unikitty gulped.

After putting them on, Richard and Dr. Fox took the pies.

"Okay, now we're going to bake them." Dr. Fox told them as they put the pizzas in the oven.

"You're going down, sis!" Puppycorn said competitively.

"We'll see about that." Unikitty smirked.

 **12 minutes later…**

After 12 minutes, they took the pizzas out. They both somehow smelled disgusting and good at the same time. They then set them down and sliced them up.

"Okay, now remember, you have to eat a whole slice." Hawkodile reminded them.

"On the count of three." Unikitty said as her brother nodded. "1, 2, 3!"

They both bit down a slice of their respective pie. As soon as they did though, they regretted it.

"Ew! EW!" Unikitty squealed in disgust as she turned green.

"This is too much for me! It's so bad!" Puppycorn whined.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Dr. Fox cheered them on.

"Let's get through this quickly." Puppycorn panted.

They both ate their slices in one bite.

"Keep it down! Keep it down!" Unikitty strained.

After several seconds, the slumped in their chairs disgusted. The others watched in disgust.

"Well, as gross as that was, you both won the challenge." Hawkodile said.

"How do you feel?" Richard asked.

"I'm not proud of this moment." Unikitty whimpered.

"Me neither." Puppycorn agreed. "We feel like we sinned. We need to go to church."


	7. Charlie Charlie Challenge

"Welcome back, everyone!" Unikitty squealed.

"For today's challenge, we're gonna do… drumroll please." Dr. Fox said

Puppycorn did a drumroll.

"The Charlie-Charlie Challenge." Hawkodile said.

"I actually have no idea how to do this." Dr. Fox said.

"Neither do we." The royal siblings added

Richard proceeded to draw a cross on a piece of paper with 'yes' and 'no' in the corners. He then positioned the pencils one on top of the other on the cross.

"Well, to play the game, you must draw a cross with 'yes' and 'no' and position two pencils like so." Richard explained.

"And then what?" Unikitty asked.

"Charlie's supposed to answer our yes-or-no questions." Hawkodile said.

"Okay, let's do this, then." Puppycorn said excitedly.

Richard then turned off the lights and sat back on the floor. Hawkodile then lit a candle.

"Here we go." Richard said. "Oh, and we have to chant 'Charlie, Charlie, are you there?' simultaneously."

The others simply nodded before turning their attention to the paper.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you there?" They all chanted.

Nothing happened. They waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"I knew this was a rip-off." Richard said.

He then ate his words when the top pencil started shaking. Everyone watched in awe while the brick cowered.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you there?" They repeated once more, albeit with Richard sounding a lot more scared.

"Please, don't say yes." Richard gulped mentally.

Charlie had other plans though, and answered yes.

"This is so cool." Puppycorn marveled.

"I'll say." Unikitty agreed.

"Well, someone ask him a yes-or-no question." Dr. Fox said.

Richard went up.

"Charlie, are you going to scare us?" He squeaked.

The pencil moved to the 'no' corners of the cross.

"Well, that settles it. He's not going to scare us." Hawkodile said nonchalantly.

"How do you explain this then?" Richard asked as there was a small puddle beneath him.

"Rick, did you just pee yourself?" Unikitty asked.

"It's an issue." Richard argued.

"Well, you should probably get that checked out. Wouldn't you agree, Charlie?" Dr. Fox asked the ghost.

The pencil moved to say yes.

"You're going to get involved in our personal stuff if we asked you, aren't you Charlie?" Richard scolded as Charlie answered yes again.

"My turn!" Puppycorn declared. "Charlie, will I get married someday?"

The pencil moved to say yes.

"Speaking of married, Charlie, does Hawkodile like someone?" Unikitty asked.

"Wait what?" Hawkodile said.

The ghost once again answered yes.

"WHAT?!" The bodyguard exclaimed as he nervously laughed. "That's a joke. You're kidding, right?"

Charlie answered no.

"Is she…"

Before the princess could finish her question, her bodyguard cut in.

"Charlie, I'm not okay with this, leave me alone!" He exclaimed.

The ghost said no to that.

"Yes!"

No.

"Yes!"

No.

"Yes!"

Yes.

"No! Wait."

Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Puppycorn laughed.

"Oh man, you just got owned!" Dr. Fox exclaimed.

"I hate this game." He groaned.

"You and me both." Richard agreed.

"Charlie, does Hawkodile like me? He keeps acting all weird around me." Dr. Fox asked.

Charlie answered yes. Seeing that, Dr. Fox blushed and looked at him.

"Is it really true?" She asked.

Hawkodile let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes." Hawkodile relented. "I can understand if you…"

He was cut off by the scientist kissing him.

"Well, I actually like you too. I'd be more than happy to be your girl." She said.

"Aww!" The royal siblings cooed.

"This is heartwarming. Wouldn't you agree, Charles?" Richard asked as Charlie answered yes.

"Okay, I got on more question to ask: Charlie, is Rick secretly a brony?" Unikitty asked. "I've been hearing the MLP theme song coming from his room for the past week."

Hearing that made Rick's eyes go wide as Charlie answered yes. The others looked at the advisor.

"Don't judge me! And Charlie, leave me alone." He scolded. "I thought we were cool."

No.

"Oh, yes you are and I am ending this- hey!" He exclaimed as the pencils and paper floated away from him. "You get back here!"

"Woah! This is getting wild!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"Come back here!" Richard groaned as he chased after the paper and pencils.

"Wait; hold on, I think I know how to do this." Unikitty said. "Charlie, can we stop playing?"

The pencils answered yes and went back on the floor.

"Well, it's been fun playing." Unikitty said as she took apart the game.

"That's all for this challenge. See you next time." Puppycorn concluded.


	8. Google Yourself Challenge

The camera came on to show Unikitty sitting alone in the living room with her laptop on the coffee table.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to this week's challenge." She greeted. "Today, I'm gonna do the Google Yourself Challenge."

As she was talking, she turned on her browser.

"Let's see all I gotta do is Google my name and see comes up."

She typed in her name and immediately, the results popped up.

"Alright, all this seems pretty familiar; we got fanfics, fan art, etc. I wonder what the fan art looks like." She wondered to herself.

She clicked on some of the fan art and she was amazed by what she saw.

"Wow! Look at all these!" She marveled. "Some people even made me and my friends into anime; that's so cool."

Just then, when she went back, something caught her eye.

"Humanized version of me? This I gotta see."

She clicked on the link and saw a humanized version of herself.

"Aww, I look so adorable as a human." She cooed as she went back. "That has to be my favorite thing I found."

She then went back again and this time was caught off-guard by another link.

"What's this? Unifrown?" She said in a confused tone.

She clicked on the link and she saw pictures of herself with Master Frown. And some showed them dating and even kissing! Unikitty's eye twitched as she blushed.

"What?! Okay, stay positive. I mean, I don't for Master Frown! I'd like to be his _friend_ not his _girlfriend_!" She said.

She went back only to find more of those things.

"What the?! How much free time do you people have?!" She whined.

She clicked on another set pictures and seemed to be offended.

"These did not happen! Lies! All lies!" She then let out a scream.

Suddenly, Master Frown came into the room with the intent of making her miserable.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Unikitty showed him what she saw. He seemed to be horrified as he let out a scream.

"What the heck is this!? We are NOT an item! That's PhotoShopped" He blurted as Unikitty agreed with him.

Just then, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard entered the room.

"Hey, sis, what's with the screaming?" Puppycorn asked.

"Do you guys know about these pictures saying Master Frown and I are together?" Unikitty asked.

"So you're saying you're not married?" Hawkodile asked.

Hearing that made their hearts sink.

"We got fake-married?!" Unikitty and Master Frown exclaimed.

"Well, we don't know about fake, the pictures looked super real to us." Dr. Fox admitted.

"It's all over the web." Richard added.

Once they heard it, they lost. Mast Frown let out an earth-shattering scream as Unikitty turned into Angry Kitty.

"THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! YOU HEAR ME?! **OVER!** " She roared.

"Ditto!" Master Frown agreed.

With that, they smashed through the wall, leaving holes in their shape. What they didn't realize is that the holes looked like they were holding hands.

"They were made for each other." Richard stated as they agreed.

"So, who do you think made all those photos?" Dr. Fox wondered. "It can't be me."

"Wasn't me." Richard admitted.

"I never learned how to PhotoShop." Hawkodile said.

"I don't know what PhotoShop _is_." Puppycorn said.

Meanwhile outside, a Doom Lord was outside, cackling evilly. This was Master Malice.

"Oh, man, I knew teaching myself PhotoShop would pay off he chuckled. Suddenly, the two people he was mocking appeared in front of him and they were _not happy_!

"It was YOU?!" They screeched.

A second later, Malice ran for his life. Frown got on Unikitty's back and pulled out an axe.

"Charge!" He howled as they went after him.


	9. One-Man Hide-n-Seek Challenge

The camera came on to see Richard all alone in the castle and it was nighttime.

"Hello, everyone." He deadpanned. "If you're wondering why I'm all alone in the castle at night, two reasons: the others are out tonight and I've been dared to do the One-Man Hide-n-Seek Challenge. Right here, I have all the things I need."

He turned his camera to the table to show all the materials required: a four-limbed stuffed doll, a sack of uncooked rice, red thread, a needle, scissors, a cup of salt water, a TV, and of course incense.

"Might as well get started." He said as he proceeded and showed a piece of paper. "I have the instructions right here."

First, he replaced all the doll's stuffing with the rice before sewing it shut with the thread and needle and wrapping the doll in the rest of the thread. Next, Richard went to the bathroom, and filled the tub with water. He then it the incense and set it down.

"I don't know why I need the TV, but that's a rule." He shrugged as he went to his designated hiding place, which was a compartment in the floor Dr. Fox's lab, placed the water and scissors there, lugged the TV in there, and went back.

After he got back to the bathroom, he turned to the doll.

"I think I'll call you… Greg." He said. "Now just wait until 3."

3am…

Once the clock stuck 3, Richard flew to the bathroom and said to the doll:

"Richard is the first it. Richard is the first it. Richard is the first it."

He then submerged it in the water, left and turned all the lights off. He went back to his spot, switched the TV on, and closed his eyes.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." He counted.

After reaching ten, he got it scissors, opened his eyes, and went back to the bathroom.

"I found you, Greg." He said as he grabbed the doll and cut its bindings. "You're next it, Greg."

He placed the doll back then quickly made his way back to his spot.

"Suddenly I'm starting to regret this." He gulped.

After a little while, Richard took in a large mouthful of the salt water keeping the rest in his cup. He emerged from his spot and rushed to the bathroom, to find the doll no longer there.

" _Okay, this is getting creepy."_ He thought.

Keeping the water in his mouth, he searched high and lower all over the castle for the doll. He searched everywhere; Unikitty's room, Puppycorn's room, Dr. Fox's lab, Hawkodile's training room, the living room, kitchen, basement and his own room.

" _Where could it be?"_ He panicked mentally. _"I only have twenty minutes left."_

He then looked to see the doll in his phonograph. He then pulled the toy out, spat the water at it, and poured the rest of his water on it.

"I win. I win. I win." He said in relief.

Once it was done, he took the doll outside and set it on fire. By the time he cleaned up, it was daytime and he was exhausted. He went back to his room to sleep; unaware he dropped the instructions on the floor. Unikitty was the first to come home.

"I'm home!" She called joyfully.

She then noticed the paper on the floor and smiled.

"This looks fun." She said as she went to go do it.


	10. Singing Challenge

**AN: I don't own the songs used in this.**

"Welcome back to today's challenge!" Everyone but Richard greeted.

"Today, we'll be doing the Try Not to Sing Along Challenge." Unikitty said.

"But, we'll be doing this differently." Hawkodile added.

"We're gonna take turns singing our favorite songs while the others try not to sing along." Dr. Fox explained.

"If you sing along, you lose the challenge. So if you can get the others to sing what you're singing, you win." Richard furthered on.

"Alright, enough with the details; who's up first?" Puppycorn asked.

"I am!" Unikitty sang. "I just need a change of clothes."

With that she flew off to get some clothes on.

 **3 minutes later…**

When she flew back, she was wearing a sparkly dress while some of Dr. Fox's robots carried in and set up some fireworks.

"What's with all this stuff?" Dr. Fox asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be singing Katy Perry's 'Firework'. Try lasting against this." She said with a smirk. "Hit it!"

With that, the music started.

 _Unikitty:_

 _Do you ever feel.  
Like a plastic bag,  
Shaking through the wind,  
Wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel,  
Fee so paper thin,  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel,  
Already buried deep,  
Six feet under screams  
And no one seems to hear a thing?_

 _Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you;  
There's a spark you_

 _You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the 4_ _th_ _of July._

As she got to the chorus, the robots set off the fireworks, while the others tried not to sing along.

 _Cause baby you're a firework.  
Come and show them what you're you're worth  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah,  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby you're a firework  
Come and let your colors burst  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah.  
You're gonna leave them all in awe-awe-awe._

 _You don't have to feel  
Like a waste of space  
You're original;  
Cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew  
What the future holds  
After a hurricane,  
Comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe a reason why  
All the doors are closed  
So you can open one  
That leads you to the perfect road._

 _Like a lightning bolt,  
Your heart will glow.  
And it's time you know_

As she got to the chorus again, it was starting to get more difficult/

 _You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine.  
Just own the night,  
Like the 4_ _th_ _of July._

 _Baby you're a firework  
Come and show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah.  
As you shoot across the sky, sky, sky  
_

 _Baby you're a firework.  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah,  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom,  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.  
It's always been inside of you, you, you.  
And it's time to let it through-ough-ough._

 _Baby you're a firework.  
Come and show them what you're worth  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah,  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go ah-ah-ah  
You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom,  
Even brighter that the moon, moon, moon. (2x)_

After the song, everyone else was glad it was over

"Well nice try, sis." Puppycorn said.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Unikitty shrugged. "Whose turn is it?"

"Me next." Dr. Fox said as she hopped up from her seat. "And it's from one of my favorite movies and one of Hawky's favorite guilty pleasures. Sorry, babe."

Hearing that from his girlfriend made Hawkodile pout and blush.

"Wait, that's your pet name for him?" Unikitty asked.

"I'm working on it." Dr. Fox replied as she pulled out a ray gun. "Just gotta use this freeze ray to set the mood.

With that, she covered the room in snow. The royal siblings were in awe while Richard groaned.

"Well, there's another thing for me to clean up when it melts." He sighed as the music began.

 _Dr. Fox:_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

During the song, the bodyguard was starting to blush a bright red.

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go!  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go!  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I stand and here I stay!  
Let the storm rage on._

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it go_ _  
_ _That perfect girl is gone_ _  
_ _Here I stand in the light of day_ _  
_ _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

After the song, the others looked at Hawkodile.

"You like Frozen?" Puppycorn asked.

"Don't judge me. And it' my turn." He said as he got up.

 _Hawkodile:_

 _It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah._

Everyone, but Richard, watched in amazement, not knowing their friend could sing that well.

 _You here the door slam  
_ _And realize there's nowhere left to run_ _  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
_ _You close your eyes_ _  
_ _And hope that this is just imagination_ _  
_ _Girl but all the while_ _  
_ _You hear a creature creeping up behind_ _  
_ _You're out of time._

 _Cause this is thriller, thriller night_ _  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl.  
_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _  
_ _You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

 _Night creatures calling the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
This is the end of your life_

 _They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side.  
They will possess you, unless you change that number on you dial.  
Now it's the time for you and I to cuddle close to together.  
And all through the night, I'll save you on the terror on the screen.  
I'll make you see._

 _That this is thriller, thriller night_ _  
_ _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_ _  
_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _  
_ _So let me hold you tight_ _  
_ _And share a killer, thriller, chiller_ _  
_ _Thriller here tonight_ _  
_ _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_ _  
_ _Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_ _  
_ _Thriller, thriller night_ _  
_ _So let me hold you tight_ _  
_ _And share a killer, thriller_ _  
_ _I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

 _Darkness falls across the land.  
The midnight hour is close at hand.  
Creatures crawling in search of blood,  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood._

Everyone was getting creeped out during the monologue.

 _And whoever shall be found.  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell.  
And rot inside a corpse's shell._

 _The foulest stench is in the air.  
The funk of forth thousand years.  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb.  
Are closing in to seal your doom._

 _And though you fight to stay alive,  
Your body starts to shiver.  
For no mere mortal can resist.  
The evil of the Thriller._

The others nearly screamed and ran away when Hawkodile actually topped the evil laugh.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"Wow, just… wow." Richard shivered

"But, none of us sang." Unikitty said.

"My turn." Richard said.

"What are you gonna sing?" Unikitty asked.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed the mic.

 _Richard:_

 _We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 _Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)_

 _We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up_  
 _Never gonna let you down_  
 _Never gonna run around and desert you_  
 _Never gonna make you cry_  
 _Never gonna say goodbye_  
 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
 _Never gonna give you up_  
 _Never gonna let you down_  
 _Never gonna run around and desert you_  
 _Never gonna make you cry_  
 _Never gonna say goodbye_  
 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
 _Never gonna give you up_  
 _Never gonna let you down_  
 _Never gonna run around and desert you_  
 _Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

After the song, everyone was speechless at the fact he just sang like that.

"That's what I call a Rick Roll." He punned. "And yes I just did that."

"I came close to singing." Dr. Fox said.

"Same." The others admitted.

"My turn." Puppycorn announced as he went to do something first.

When he came back, he was wearing a dark brown suit, with a purple tie.

"What's with the getup?" Unikitty asked.

"You'll see." He replied as the music started.

 _Puppycorn:_

 _Aaahhh, ya-yah-yah._

 _Yah-yah-yah, yah, yah-yah._

 _Ohohohohoooooo! Oh yah, yah.  
Yah-yah-yah, yah, yah-yah._

As silly as sit sounded, the others seemed to be entranced.

 _Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh, ohohohoho.  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh, ohohoooooo! Hoooo!_

 _Aaaaoooo-hoooo-haha._

 _Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!  
Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!  
Nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaaaaaah! Dah-dah-daaaaahh.  
Dah-dah-dah, dah, dah-dah._

 _Lololololooooooooooo! La-la-laaaaaahh! Lah-lah-lah, lol, haha._

As he sang, it was stupid but catchy and the others were straining to fight it.

"Must. Resist!" Richard strained.

"Too catchy!" Unikitty groaned.

"Too dopey, but good." Dr. Fox strained.

"Cant… fight… trololo… any… longer!" Hawkodile squeaked.

Just then, something snapped in them.

 _Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, lololololo!_

 _Just then, the others came in in also wearing suits./_

 _Hawkodile: (while walking in with the others.)_

 _AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eee-eee-eeh!_

 _Richard:_

 _La-la-lah ,lah, lah-lah._

 _Dr. Fox:  
Ohohohohooooo!_

 _Unikitty:_

 _Bopa-duh-duh-dah-dah-duh-dah-dah!_

With that they all walked ouside together. As they did, they ran into the Doom Lords who planned to come into the Unikingdom and spread misery, when they ran into them.

 _Protagonists:_

 _Duh-dah-dah, dah, dah-dah._

"What are they doing?" Master Fear asked.

"I don't know, but it's dumb but catchy at the same time." Master frown replied.

 _Protagonists:_

 _Lololololololololololol, lah-lah-lah-lah-yah.  
Trololololololololololol…_

Puppycorn pointed at his friends and sang a laugh which they responded with the same thing. He did the same with the Doom Lords and they did the same thing.

 _Puppycorn:_

 _Lololololololololololololololololololololo, LOL!_

With that, he got the Doom Lords and every Unikingdom citizen singing.

Everyone:

 _AAAAAAAAAAH! Lah-lah-laaaaah! Lah-lah-lah, lah, lah-lah._  
 _Ohohohohoooooo! La, lah-laaaaaah! Lah-lah-lah, lol, haha._

With that, the protagonists started to walk back inside the castle.

 _Protagonists:_

 _Lolololololololololo, ohohohoho.  
Lolololololololololo,ohohohooooooo!_


	11. Pancake Art Challenge

"Hello, everybody!" The whole crew greeted.

"Welcome back to another episode of our challenge series!" Unikitty said.

"Now, for today's challenge we're going to do the Pancake Art Challenge." Hawkodile said.

"Let's see if we have everything we need." Richard said. "Colored batter?"

They all pulled out bottles of colorful batter.

"Check!" Puppycorn said.

"Griddles and stove?"

"Check." Dr. Fox said.

"Spatulas?"

"Check." Unikitty finished. "Let's get to making some delicious art."

With that, they proceeded to squirt the batter onto their griddles.

 **A few minutes later…**

After a few minutes, table there were using was a mess and they all had a few blotches of batter on them.

"Alright, time to show your pieces." Unikitty announced.

Richard went first and he had made a Mona Lisa pancake.

"Very artistic, my good man." She commented.

"Hey, look what I made." Hawkodile said.

They all looked at Hawkodile's pancake and saw he had made a portrait of him and Dr. Fox in a flowery meadow, silhouetted against the sunset as they're about to kiss. Seeing this caused the others to go:

"Awwwww!"

"Aw, Hawk, you're so sweet!" Dr. Fox said as she kissed his cheek.

"How romantic." Unikitty said as she shed a few tears. "So Doc, what was yours?"

"Oh, right." She said as she showed her pancake picture of the entire Unikingdom.

"That's pretty good, Doc." Unikitty complimented as she showed her pancake, which was a picture of her and her friends in really cool poses

"Woah, that's gonna be tough to beat, mine is so dumb." Puppycorn said sadly.

"It doesn't matter how good it looks, little bro. Just show us." Unikitty told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He lamented. "Just look at this monstrosity!"

He showed his art and everyone's jaws were agape when they saw he had just made a pancake version of Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'.

"What are you talking about? That's the best thing we've seen." Richard marveled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! How did you even get those shades of blue?" Unikitty wondered as her brother shrugged.

"By the way, I even made this earlier." He said as showed them a cake version of the statue David. "Of course my version has pants."

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Hawkodile said.


	12. Puke Fruit Challenge

"Hi, everyone!" Unikitty greeted.

"Welcome back to another challenge!" Puppycorn added.

"Today, we got a request, saying we do the Puke Fruit Challenge." Dr. Fox said as she pulled out a big basket of noni fruit from under the table. "Now this is the puke fruit. Supposedly, it's gonna taste really awful, but we'll be the judges of that."

"We also have some people who are going to be joining us for this challenge." Richard said.

"Alright, guys, come on in." Hawkodile said as he gestured them to come on-camera.

With that, the Doom Lords and Brock came on camera.

"Yeah, we invited the Doom Lords and Brock here to make things a little more interesting." Unikitty explained.

"So, you invited us over to do the Puke Fruit Challenge?" Master Frown asked.

"I'm up for it." Brock said.

"Oh, I've heard about that fruit!" Master Hazard said.

"The one that supposedly tastes like crud?" Master Plague said.

"Spot on." Dr. Fox said.

"So how do we do this?" Master Doom asked.

"Simple: we just take a fruit each and try to eat them." Richard explained.

With that, they all grabbed a fruit each.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Puppycorn counted as they all took a bite.

As soon as they did, they regretted it as they all coughed and gagged.

"Oh jeez! What the heck?!" Unikitty cursed.

"Oh my gosh, this tastes so bad!" Master Fear whined.

"It's too much!" Puppycorn cried.

Richard, Hawkodile, Master Papercuts, and Master Misery were barfing into buckets.

"Who came up with this?" Master Doom coughed.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Unikitty said.

They grabbed another noni fruit each and they proceeded to eat them.

 **A few minutes later…**

They had successfully eaten their pieces of fruit. However, they were crying and they were either face down on the table or curled up on the floor.

"Okay, we did it." Puppycorn sniffled.

"At least we got a lot of antioxidants." Dr. Fox said.

"Still, we're not proud." Brock groaned.

"Yeah, I think we'll just crawl home." Master Frown said as he, Brock, and the other Doom Lords crawled away.


	13. Answer Man Challenge

"Greetings, everyone, and welcome back to another challenge." Unikitty greeted in a spooky voice.

"Ever since those last spooky challenges, we decided to do another spooky one." Richard stated. "Before we get started, Esteban099009, if you're going to give us a challenges, give us the instructions. And give us the instructions to all the challenges you suggested."

"But, first, we need ten people for this, so guys, get over here!" Dr. Fox said as she did a gesture.

With that, Master Frown, Master Malice, Master Fear, Master Pain, and Master Hazard cam on-camera.

"Okay, so what did you drag us here for?" Master Frown fussed.

"Well, we decided to do the Answer Man Challenge." Unikitty said.

"And we're going to prove if this is just another story." Hawkodile added.

"I kinda heard of that." Master Fear.

"Me too, but I kinda forgot how it works." Master Pain said.

"Well, we're gonna need our cellphones for this." Richard explained.

With that, they all pulled out their phones.

"Now, all we gotta do is sit in a circle and dial the number the number of the person to your left." Unikitty said as they all did so.

After dialing the number of the persons to their left, they put their phones up to their ears, all of them getting busy tones.

"Now what?" Puppycorn asked.

"Well, one of us should get someone to answer." Unikitty explained.

They all waited for several seconds and were starting to get impatient.

"I knew this was a-"

Master Frown was cut off when he heard a deep voice say:

"Hello?"

Frown's eyes widened in shock.

"None of you are calling me, are you?" He gulped as they all shook their heads.

"That's the Answer Man; as him something." Master Hazard said.

Frown gulped as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Um…" He paused as he gained a smirk. "Does Master Malice secretly like Keeping up with the Kardashians?"

"You friend very much does." The Answer Man said.

"I'll kill you for this." Malice growled.

"Now here's the deal." The Answer Man informed. "For every question you ask, you must answer my question honestly and correctly… or else."

"What did he say?" Unikitty asked.

"I gotta answer truthfully and correctly." Frown said.

"Here's my question: Do you really like horror movies?"

Master Frown sighed and said:

"No, I get scared immediately." He admitted shamefully.

The others tried to hold back their chuckles. Master Frown growled then chucked deviously.

"Hey, does Unikitty secretly like me?" He asked as Unikitty stared at him.

"Yes."

"What?! That's not true!" She chuckled. "LET US NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!"

"Now, Frown, is your middle name secretly Sharon?" The Answer Man said.

Master Frown froze and said:

"No."

Suddenly, something scary happened: a hand emerged from the phone and tried to grab at the Doom Lord. Master Frown screamed as he threw the phone as he ran for his life as the phone chased him.

"HELP ME!" He cried.

The hand tried to rip off a piece of Master Frown until Puppycorn grabbed the phone and promptly impaled it on his horn, destroying it.

"My phone!" Frown screamed in dismay,

"Close call." The prince said. "No pun intended."

"That was crazy." Master Fear commented.

"Also, we need to destroy all the phones used, sooo…." Unikitty said as she and Puppycorn grabbed the phones and stomped on them.

"What a bust." Master Fear said as she walked away with the other Doom Lords. "Pun intended."


	14. Manhunt Challenge

The camera on to show Dr. Fox packing a backpack full of supplies.

"Oh, hello, everyone! You might be wondering why I'm packing this." Dr. Fox addressed. "Well, it's because we're doing the Manhunt Challenge. Basically, I have to get to an extraction point where my cousin, Randy will pick me up. The others have to try and corner me to win. Also, this'll be our first multi-day challenge."

After she finished packing, she wrote a note and snuck out of a window to get as far away as possible. At that moment, the others walked in, looking for her.

"Dr. Fox? We're ready to do today's challenge!" Hawkodile called out to his girlfriend.

"Hey, what's this?" Unikitty wondered as she picked up the note.

The note read:

 _I already got started. Catch me if you can!_

"Looks like she could be far ahead of us." Richard said.

"Alright, guys, let's do this." Unikitty said competitively.

Hawkodile nodded as he pulled out of Dr. Fox's lab coats.

"Okay, Puppycorn, sniff." He said as he held it up to the dog-unicorn hybrid.

Puppycorn took a big whiff of the garment. After taking the long sniff, his eyes opened, his inner tracking dog having been unleashed.

"I have the scent. Follow me! I think I know where she might've gone." He said as he ran out the room with blazing speed, barking along the way.

"Little bro! Wait up!" Unikitty called as they chased after him.

Meanwhile with Dr. Fox, the vixen was running through town while recording herself. She had to reach her extraction point, where her cousin would be waiting for her.

"Okay, so I'm really far ahead but they should've found my note by now. First, I have to throw them off." She said as she vlogged.

Back with the others, they had to put a leash on Puppycorn so they wouldn't lose him. He was still sniffing at the ground, his tracker instincts helping him focus.

"You still smell her?" Hawkodile asked.

"Yeah, the scent's fresh and there's some fox hairs here." He said as he continued sniffing.

Suddenly, he sneezed from the hair.

"Bless you." Richard pardoned.

With Dr. Fox, she was already several miles away from them and she made it Action Forest. She stopped for a second to pull some sausages out of her pack and hung them on a low shrub.

"This should throw off Puppycorn." She smirked to herself as she kept running.

After running further, she decided to spray some pepper spray behind her, hoping to irritate Puppycorn's nose.

"Who knew this forest was so big?" She said to herself as she cleared some vegetation with a machete.

Suddenly, she ran into someone. He was a black falcon with large wings and white braided beard, wearing black shades like Hawkodile, green boxing gloves, and a white robe.

"I'm sorry, sir." She apologized as she helped him up.

"It's alright." He replied as he gave a slight bow as a greeting. "I am Falcomodo."

"Wait a minute, are you Hawkodile's sensei?" She asked. "He sometimes tells me about you."

"How do you know one of my former students?" Falcomodo asked.

"I'm Dr. Fox. I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah, how sweet, I see he has found love. Now, tell me, what are you doing in the middle of this forest? It's getting dark."

As he led her back to his cottage, she told him everything about the challenge series they were doing, and the current challenge they were doing.

"Interesting." He commented as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Well, it's getting dark, mind if I spend the night?" She requested.

"Be my guest. The guest room is down the hall to your left.

With that, she made her way to the guest room. Back with the others, they had already set up camp.

"Man, I'm kinda hungry." Hawkodile said as his stomach growled.

"Same here." Richard added.

"I wish I had brought some snacks." Unikitty said.

"Oh, just happen to find these." Puppycorn informed as he pulled out the sausages Dr. Fox left.

"Bro, where'd you get those?" The princess asked.

"I found them on a shrub." The prince replied as he took one, impaled it on a stick and started to cook it over the fire.

As they got a sausage each, the put the pieces together and figured out who left them there.

"You gotta be pretty clever to throw us off." Unikitty smirked as she bit into hers. "This is pretty good."

 **Day 2**

The sun had risen over the land as Dr. Fox woke up. When she gathered her stuff, she found the old sensei sitting outside, reading a book.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." She thanked.

"Anytime." Falcomodo replied as she left.

"Don't tell them I was here!" She called as she ran off.

Back with the others, they were back on Dr. Fox's trail. Puppycorn was following his nose as the others followed him as well as foot prints and cleared vegetation.

"This vegetation is freshly cut and cleared. She's definitely been here." Richard noted.

After a few minutes of tracking they came across Falcomodo's cottage and found him reading his book.

"Sensei?" Hawkodile said as went up to him.

"Oh, Hawkodile, surprised to see you here." He said as his former student bowed in respect.

He then introduced his friends.

"Well, pleasure to meet all of you."

"This might sound weird, but can I smell you and around your house?" Puppycorn asked.

"Puppycorn! Be polite." Unikitty scolded.

"You wouldn't have seen a fox run by here would you?" Richard asked.

"No, I didn't see any foxes around here." Falcomodo replied.

However, Puppycorn sniffed the cottage.

"She's been here. I smell her and there's some fox hair here. She went that way." He called.

"Okay, he's good." Falcomodo commented.

"Nice meeting you." Unikitty said as they ran off.

Back with Dr. Fox, she came across a large lake. She looked around and saw a boat by a dock.

"Convenient." She smiled as she got on the boat and rowed to the other side of the lake.

After several minutes, the others had reached the lake and Dr. Fox was long gone.

"I can't smell through water." Puppycorn said.

"The trail's gone cold." Unikitty said. "Hawkodile, you and I will take to the air. Richard, you and Puppycorn stay on the ground."

They all nodded as they split up. The princess and bodyguard took to the air as the adviser and prince stayed on the ground.

"Sis, you see anything up there?" Puppycorn asked through a walkie-talkie.

"No, we can't see her." Unikitty replied.

"Wait! I see something!" Hawkodile exclaimed.

"There she is!" Unikitty called. "Rick, little bro, follow us!"

Meanwhile with the fox, the fox was running through the forest. She turned around and saw Hawkodile and Unikitty flying. Thinking quickly, she ran into the cover of the trees.

"Looks like I just got diverted. I should still be able to make it." She said into her camera.

Her extraction point at the border of the Unikingdom and Frown Town just so you know.

"We lost her!" Unikitty said.

"Well, I got her scent again!" Puppycorn replied.

With that in mind, they flew back down with Richard and Puppycorn. Meanwhile, Dr. Fox had made it out of Action Forest. Still, she continued to run through the meadow. There was very little coverage, so she had to keep moving.

"That's good, I don't see them anywhere." She said as she looked behind her for a second.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell into an entrenchment in the dirt.

"Ow. How'd this get here?" She groaned as she looked around the surprisingly roomy trench. "This seems like a good place to hide, rest, and have a snack." She noted as she sat down and took off her pack.

After finishing her snack, she decided to rest for a bit and take a nap. When she woke up, she heard her friends approaching and it was getting dark. She quickly gathered her stuff and ran through the trench. When she got to the end of it, she found a tunnel.

"How'd this get here?" She wondered.

Since it was getting dark, she figured her friends stopped to rest. She pulled out a sleeping bag and laid down on it, curling up for a full night's sleep.

 **Day 3**

After waking up, she was back on the run. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she saw she had somehow ended up in the North Pole!

"Who dug this tunnel?!" She exclaimed.

Just then, she heard her friends approaching. Thinking quickly, she put her parka on and pulled a cube out of her pocket. She pushed a button on it and it morphed into a snowmobile.

"Good thing I brought my compactable snowmobile." She said as she rode off.

As she rode along, she heard her friends' voices approaching. She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw they were riding on a sled pulled by Puppycorn.

"I think I see her!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"Good job, little bro! Mush!" Unikitty exclaimed as he ran faster.

"I've heard about boundless energy, but this is ridiculous." The scientist thought as she revved it up and she zoomed away.

After riding for several miles, her snowmobile sputtered to a stop. She then gained a blank look.

"Note to self: replace gas engine with self-charging motor." She deadpanned as she compacted it back into a cube.

Thinking she should rest for a while, she decided to try a trick she learned once. She went up to a nearby snowbank; she dug herself a little den. It was surprisingly comfy in there. Suddenly, her ears perked up when she heard her friends.

"I think I saw her around here." Richard said.

To get a better look, she poked a peephole through the snow with her hand.

"Woah! This is slippery!" Hawkodile exclaimed as he slipped and his tail poked into the snowbank.

His tail went through the same hole and poked Dr. Fox in the eye, causing her to groan.

"Did anyone else here something?" Richard asked.

"Sounded like a groan." Unikitty said.

As they talked, Dr. Fox snuck out of her hiding place and scampered off.

"Well, let's get back to finding here." Puppycorn said as he started sniffing again.

Soon, the vixen made it out of the North Pole via another tunnel.

"I just wonder who dug those." She wondered.

Just then, she saw Frown Town in the distance.

"I'm almost at my extraction point!" She cheered as she ran towards it and pulled out her phone to make a call. "Randy, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here and I see you." Randy replied as he stood next to his helicopter on the border of the Unikingdom and Frown Town while looking through binoculars. "But, you got company."

Dr. Fox turned around to see her friends hot on her tail.

"We got you now!" Unikitty called.

Dr. Fox started to run faster when Richard floated down in front of her. She just leapt onto his head and hopped off.

"Ow." He said in discomfort.

Suddenly, Hawkodile tried to block her, but she just slid between her boyfriend's legs.

"Nice try, babe!" She called out playfully.

Suddenly, the royal siblings blocked her path as the adviser and bodyguard surrounded her.

"Nowhere to go now, doc." Puppycorn said.

She was now surrounded as she raised her arms up.

"Okay, okay, you win. You got me." She said, admitting defeat.

"Man, who knew you could evade us for that long?" Unikitty said.

"Pretty impressive if you ask me." Puppycorn added.

"Come on, let's head home." Hawkodile finished.

"Hey, Randy!" Dr. Fox called.

At that moment, her cousin cap up in his chopped, they climbed up the rope ladder on it and they went back to the castle.


	15. Language Challenge

"Bonjour!" Unikitty said.

"Kamusta!" Puppycorn furthered.

"Ola!" Hawkodile greeted.

"Guten tag." Richard greeted.

"你好" Dr. Fox finished.

"Today, we're gonna be doing the Language Challenge." Unikitty began. "I learned French, Puppycorn learned Filipino, Hawkodile learned Portuguese, Richard learned German, and Dr. Fox learned Mandarin."

"And to make this a little more interesting, we invited the Doom Lords over." Puppycorn said as he gestured for them come on in.

Masters Frown, Misery, Hazard, Fear, Pain, Plague, Malice, and Papercuts came in. They had learned Russian, Vietnamese, Danish, Japanese, Polish, Spanish, Irish, and Arabic respectively. I got these translations from from an app on my phone, so forgive me. By the way, tell me in the reviews what languages you speak.

"Привет."

"Xin chao."

"Hej!"

"こんにちは."

"Czesc."

"Hola!"

"Dia dhuit."

"مرحبا"

"So, how are we doing this?" Master Frown asked.

Unikitty got out a hat from under the table.

"It's easy; this hat is filled with instructions, words or phrases. We're gonna take turns picking one and we have to do as instructed or translate the word or phrase. I'll go first." Unikitty explained as she picked one.

She unfolded the paper.

"What does it say?" Puppycorn asked.

"It says, 'Translate I love you'." She read as she cleared her throat. "Je t'aime."

"Mahal kita."

"Eu te amo."

"Ich liebe dich."

"我爱你."

"Я люблю вас."

"Anh yêu em"

"Jeg elsker dig."

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています."

"Kocham cię."

"Te amo."

"Is breá liom tú."

"أحبك"

A ding was herd indicating everyone got a point. Hawkodile and Master Plague looked at each other.

"Wait a minute that sounded so similar." Hawkodile pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well yeah, I mean there are a lot of similarities between Spanish and Portuguese." Dr. Fox explained.

"Maybe there'll be a lot more similar sounding phrases." Master Pain said.

Puppycorn got the next paper from the hat. He unfolded and read it.

"The next phrase is 'I need to use the bathroom'." He said slightly confused but shrugged it off. "Kailangan kong gumamit ng banyo."

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains."

"Eu preciso usar o banheiro."

"Ich muss das badezimmer benutzen."

"我需要上一趟洗手间."

"Мне нужно воспользоваться ванной комнатой."

"Tôi cần sử dụng phòng tắm."

"Jeg skal bruge badeværelset."

"私はバスルームを使用する必要があります"

"Muszę skorzystać z łazienki."

"Necesito usar el baño."

"Caithfidh mé an seomra folctha a úsáid."

" أحتاج إلى استخدام الحما"

Again everyone got a point as Master Plague looked at Puppycorn this time.

"Hey, that last word sounded exactly the same." He pointed out.

"Yeah, why is that."

"It's because Filipino has some loanwords from Spanish." Dr. Fox explained.

"I guess that makes sense since the Philippines was colonized." Master Malice said.

Hawkodile got out the next paper. This time, it was an instruction.

"Okay this one says 'Say a tongue twister in that language'." He read.

With that they started to say them, though they struggled a bit.

"Je sui ce que je sui, et si je suis ce que je suis, qu'est-ce que je sui? I think I did it."

"Pitumput-pitong puting tupa."

"O doce perguntou pro doce qual doce que era mais doce. O doce respondeu pro doce que o doce mais doce era o doce de batata doce. And yes, that one was long."

"Fischers Fritze fischt frische Fische; Frische Fische fischt Fischers Fritze."

" 知道就说知道, 不知道就说不知道, 不要知道说不知道, 也不要不知道说知道, 你知道不知道? Oh jeez, that even longer." Dr. Fox panted, completely out of breath.

 _"_ На мели́ мы нали́ма лени́во лови́ли, Меня́ли нали́ма вы мне на линя́. О любви́ не меня́ ли вы ми́ло моли́ли, И в тума́ны лима́на мани́ли меня́."

The rest however didn't know any tongue twisters in any of their languages.

"Looks like you guys are out." Master Frown said.

"Połóż to." Master Pain grumbled..

Richard got out the next paper and unfolded it.

"This one seems easy enough. 'Introduce yourself in that language'." He read.

"Mon nom est Unikitty."

"Ang pangalan ko ay Puppycorn."

"Meu nome é Hawkodile."

"Mein name ist Richard."

" 我的名字是Dr. Fox."

" меня зовут Master Frown."

"Darn it! I forgot how to say 'My name is'!" Master Misery cursed as he was eliminated.

"Alright, we're down to the final six." Puppycorn said.

Unikitty reached for the next paper.

"It says, 'Sing the national anthem of the country in which the language is spoken'." She read.

With that she sang the French National Anthem. The others were stunned at how well she sung it.

"Yeah, we don't really know the national anthems." Richard admitted.

"Yay! I win!" Unikitty cheered. "That wraps up thins challenge. Remember to tell us what languages you can speak and what challenges we should do, until then, au revoir!"

"Paalam!"

"Tchau."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

"再见!"

" Прощай."

"Tạm biệt!"

"Farvel!"

"さようなら!"

"Do widzenia."

"Adios!"

"Slán!"

وداعا""


	16. Drive-Thru Challenge

"Hey, everyone and welcome to toady's challenge." Unikitty introduced.

"Today, we're gonna be doing the Drive-thru Challenge." Puppycorn added.

"It's simple: all you have to do is order what the person in front of you ordered and you have to eat it." Richard said.

"We each picked out a restaurant to order from to make it a little interesting." Hawkodile said.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get started." Dr. Fox said.

 **Richard- Starbucks**

Richard went up to the speaker on his dirt bike. Remember chapter 2? He took off his helmet and got ready to order.

"May I take your order?" The employee asked.

"Can I get what the person in front of me ordered?" He requested.

"Exactly what the person in front of you ordered?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can pick up your order at the window."

Richard then rode up to the window where the employee handed him a bag. After he paid the employee, he drove off.

 **Hawkodile- Taco Bell**

"Okay, so you'd like whatever the person in front of you got?" The employee asked.

"Yes, please." Hawkodile said.

He drove up the window and got his order.

 **Puppycorn- Arby's**

"Welcome to Arby's; may I take your order?"

"I'd like exactly what the person in front of me got." Puppycorn requested.

"Are you doing the Drive-thru Challenge?" The employee asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, okay."

Puppycorn got his order, but as he rode off on his trike, he could've sworn he heard her chuckle.

 **Unikitty-Pizza Hut**

"I didn't even know Pizza Hut had a drive-thru." She said to herself as she rode up in her cloud car. "Can I get what the person in front of me got?"

"Sure thing." The employee said.

With that, he handed her a pizza box and she paid before driving off.

 **Dr. Fox- Burger King**

"Okay, so you what exactly what the person in front of you got?"

"Yes." Dr. Fox answered.

"Okay, you can pick up your order." The employee said.

She then drove up in her car to the window, where she got a bag. As she drove off, she saw something written on it: "Your funeral".

 _At the castle…_

Everyone met up in the kitchen where they placed their food and drinks down.

"We can share this, right?" Puppycorn asked as his sister nodded.

"I still can't believe Pizza Hut has a drive-thru." Hawkodile said.

With that, they opened the bags and box. Their eyes widened in shock as they got a glimpse.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Arby's Meat Mountain I've heard so much about!" Puppycorn gawked.

After Richard pulled out a sandwich and croissant, he read what was on the coffee cup and his jaw dropped.

"This is a Double Dirty Chai Latte mixed with every cappuccino on the menu." Richard said. "I mean I'm feeling sluggish, but this should be outlawed."

"I got an Incredible Hulk burrito." Hawkodile marveled. "I'm gonna have so much guacamole."

"Oh my god, I got a Suicide Burger. What was going through that guy's head?" Dr. Fox wondered.

Unikitty got a piece of her pizza and looked at the crust.

"Guys! The crust is hotdog and cheese-stuffed!" She gasped.

"No way! Her brother gawked.

"Well, let's dig in." Richard said.

 **A lot of food later…**

Everyone, but Richard, was sitting on the sofa, groaning as they rubbed their full bellies. Richard, however, was having trouble sitting still. His eyes were dilated and he was shaking like a jackhammer.

"I never thought I'd eat that much." Puppycorn groaned.

"YOLO." Unikitty burped.

"We regret nothing." Hawkodile and Dr. Fox said.

"Igotsomuchenergy! MUST. FIND. SOMETHIG. TO DO!" Richard babbled insanely as he zoomed around, cleaning any mess he saw. "I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

"Well, that ends today's challenge." Puppycorn said.

"See you guys next time." Unikitty signed off.


	17. Frozen Tuxedo Challenge

The camera came on to show Puppycorn and Hawkodile in the living room together.

"Hello and welcome to another challenge!" They greeted.

"Before we get started, Dr. Fox and Unikitty are out doing something and Richard can't do this challenge because you need a body for this." Hawkodile began.

"Today, we're gonna be doing the Frozen Tuxedo Challenge." Puppycorn said.

"To do this challenge, we soaked our tuxedos in water and put them in the freezer. We have to put them on as fast as we can and the first one who puts on their tuxedo wins."

"They should be frozen by now."

A few minutes later, they came back with their tuxes. The components were slightly balled up and were frozen solid.

"Wow, this is frozen." Puppycorn commented.

"Let's start in three, two, one!" Hawkodile declared.

With that they started to get to work. They were pounding at them, but not too hard as to not damage them. Just then, the prince was able to tap the ice off the pants. He then slipped them and shivered at how cold it was.

"This is so cold!" He exclaimed. "I feel like putting something this cold to my crotch is a bad idea."

Hawkodile decided to start with the shirt and was able to put it on. He did his best to ignore the cold and proceeded to try and get his pants on. Puppycorn was having trouble with his shirt, as he was hurrying and trying not to damage it.

"Come on. Come on!" He strained.

Meanwhile, the bodyguard had put his pants on and was trying to put on the jacket.

"You were right about the crotch thing." He shivered.

They were both able to don the jackets. All that was left was the bowtie. Hawkodile squeezed his to break the ice while Puppycorn was able to thaw the ice by licking it. They then started to tie them. It was gonna be close but Hawkodile was able to tie it, and Puppycorn finished a second later.

"Done!" Hawkodile cheered. "I win!"

"Good game, Hawk." Puppycorn said.

"You too, champ." He replied as they shook hands.

"That's all for this challenge!" The signed off.


	18. Princess Bride Challenge

"Welcome back to yet another challenge!" Unikitty greeted.

She was in the kitchen with Master Frown.

"So, what challenge are we doing today?" Master Frown asked.

"They wanted us to do the Princess Bride Challenge." Unikitty answered as she faced us. "If you've seen The Princess Bride, you'll know the scene where one glass is poisoned."

"Wait, we're not gonna do this with poison are we?" Frown asked.

"Oh no, we'll be doing it with these." Unikitty said as she pulled out two ice-cold glasses of water, salt, and sugar.

"Oh, okay. One glass will be sweet and refreshing…"

"And the other will have a salty surprise."

With that, the princess put salt in one glass and sugar in the other. Then, without the Doom Lord looking, Puppycorn came in and mixed up the glasses, with his sister looking away. After a few seconds, he went exited.

"Okay, you can look now." She said turning back around.

"Hmm, now I just have to figure out if you're the type to put the salt water in front of me or you." Master Frown said.

He thought for a good several seconds, he made his decision.

"Okay, I think I'll take the glass in front of you."

With that, they got a glass.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3!" Unikitty counted.

With that, they downed the glasses of water, only for Unikitty to get the salt.

"I got the sugar water!" Frown mocked only to have the salt water spat in his face.

"Sorry."


	19. One Chip Challenge

"Hello, and welcome to today's challenge!" Unikitty greeted.

"For today's challenge, we'll be doing the One Chip Challenge." Hawkodile said with a sniffle before sneezing. "Sorry, my sinuses have been acting up."

"Also, if you've seen the first challenge, Richard and Puppycorn will be excluded for obvious reasons." Dr. Fox explained as she pulled out three glasses of milk and three coffin-shaped boxes. "To do this challenge, you must eat this infamous chip and the last one standing wins."

"Are the boxes seriously shaped like coffins?" Hawkodile sniffed.

"It can't be that bad." Unikitty said.

"I guess; I mean it, it could help with my sinuses."

"But to make it safe, let's just make it little nibble first." Dr. Fox suggested.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Unikitty counted as they each took a tiny bite.

After a few seconds, they were starting to sweat.

"Unikitty, are you angry right now?" Dr. Fox panted.

"No, but you're looking more red than orange." Unikitty gagged.

"I don't feel so good." Hawkodile gulped.

Just then, they all screamed as they breathed huge streams of fire out of their mouths. They then guzzled the milk down.

"Oh man, if that was only one nibble, imagine what a whole chip would do." Unikitty sighed.

"That would be crazy." Hawkodile agreed.

"Although…" Dr. Fox said.

"Not the although." Hawkodile said.

"We would look like huge weenies if we didn't do it. They'd never let us hear the end of it." Dr. Fox pointed out.

"Alright, we've done spicy before. It's just little chip." Unikitty gulped.

With that, they all took a bite. Not long after, smoke bellowed out of their ears before they burst into flames. They screamed as they ran to the fridge grabbed a milk jug each and downed them in one go.

"THAT WAS THE DUMBEST IDEA WE EVER HAD!" Unikitty cried.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?" Puppycorn asked as he and Richard came in.

They both had a whole of the infamous chips.

"And of course they're eating a whole bag each." Dr. Fox sighed.

"Rick, why is there smoke spewing out of your studs like an industrial factory?" Hawkodile asked.

Richard looked up.

"How did I not notice that?" He wondered.

"Hey, guys, check out this cool trick." Puppycorn said.

With that, he pulled on his tongue and smoke shot out of the chip in his horn as it produced a loud steam train whistle noise.

"That was pretty cool." Unikitty complimented.


	20. Elevator to Another Dimension Challenge

"BOO!" Unikitty exclaimed, with her fur dyed black. "Welcome to a super spooky challenge! Because, I'm gonna be doing the Elevator Challenge! For this, I'm gonna need a ten story building, soooo…"

It then cut to Unikitty inside the said building's elevator. The building was completely empty at the moment, which made it perfect.

"So, apparently, this game is supposed to send you to other dimensions and it's gonna be completely random. Let's try it." She said.

With that, she proceeded to press the buttons and go to the floors in order: 2, 6, 2, 10, and 5. Remembering an instruction, she turned away and ignored the young woman who joined her in there.

"Just ignore her." She thought.

Unikitty pressed the first floor button while she was having trouble ignoring the woman. However, instead of going down, the elevator went up to the top floor instead. As soon as the doors opened, Unikitty flew out.

"Hey, where are you going?" The woman asked.

The cat-unicorn hybrid just ignored her until the doors closed. Unikitty decided to wander around the dimension a bit. It was a surreal experience. Everything was identical, but darker, and no one was in the streets.

"Hello?" She called out worryingly. "Anybody here?"

She occasionally witnessed a few figures peering from the shadows only for them to duck back in. What she didn't notice were the group of figures following her.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." She said to herself.

She then rushed back to the elevator and pressed the same order of buttons only in reverse. When she did, the she was back home.

"Now that's what I call surreal." She said with a bit of sweat. "Normally, I'd recommend you try this, but do this at your own discretion."

As she left, the elevator opened to reveal shadowy figures resembling Unikitty and her friends. The only visible parts were their bright red eyes and when they smiled sinisterly they each had a pair of razor sharp fangs.


	21. 3 AM Baking Challenge

"Welcome, everyone. Who's ready for another spooky challenge?" Puppycorn greeted. "Tonight, I'll be doing the 3am Baking Challenge! They say if you were to bake or spin a fidget spinner at 3am, weird stuff will happen. But, I'll be the judge of that."

With that, the prince made his way to the kitchen. There, he procured the ingredients he needed for whatever he was gonna bake.

"I'm gonna be baking some cinnamon banana bread. So let's see what weird stuff will happen if I do." He said.

He proceeded fifty minutes before 3. He mixed up the ingredients in a bowl before putting the mixture in the oven. As he was waiting he decided to eat some of the cinnamon pumpkin cookies Unikitty made earlier. The smell attracted the others as they entered the kitchen sleepily.

"Puppycorn, it's 3 in the morning." Richard yawned.

"What are you cooking at this hour?" Hawkodile asked.

"Yeah, smells delicious!" Unikitty commented.

"I'm just baking some cinnamon banana bread." He responded.

"You're not doing that 3am challenge, are you?" Dr. Fox asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, the oven binged signaling it was done. As Puppycorn took it out of the oven, the lights suddenly went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"The weird stuff is happening!" The royal siblings shrieked.

"No, it wasn't. It's probably just a power disruption." Dr. Fox explained as the lights came back on.

"Who wants some?" Puppycorn asked as they all agreed to it.

As he cut into the freshly-baked treat, they gasped. Baked into it, was the phrase 'Be afraid'.

"I'm suddenly starting to eat my words." Dr. Fox gulped.

"I'm still eating it though." Puppycorn shrugged.

Before anyone could object, he took a bit of a slice.

"This is pretty good!" He beamed.

Suddenly, he dropped the slice and started to feel an intense feel in his gut. The others watched in fear at whatever was happening to him.

"What's happening?" Richard asked.

To their horror, his fur turned longer, shaggier, and black, his claws grew long and sharp, his teeth sharpened, his tail appeared longer and made of blazing hot fire, and finally, when he opened his eyes, they emitted flames with his pupils were now orange.

"Little bro?" Unikitty whimpered.

"Run." Hawkodile squeaked.

Puppycorn let out a few demonically loud barks as the others screamed and rushed out of the kitchen with the hellhound in hot pursuit.


	22. Bath Challenge

"What's up, everyone!" Hawkodile greeted. "I've got another spooky chilling challenge to entertain you and test my bravery. It's called the Bath Game and let's get this started.

We see Hawkodile sitting in the bath tub full of water. He was also facing the faucet and the lights were off. Taking out the shampoo, he squeezed some into his palm, closed his eyes, and started to wash his hair, or head feather, or whatever he has.

"Daruma-san fell down. Daruma-san fell down. Daruma-san fell down." He chanted, his eyes closed during the whole thing.

As he finished washing, he got a mental image of a young Japanese standing in a bath tub before she slipped, fell, and impaled through her right eye on the faucet. He then felt a presence rise from the water behind him. She was here.

"Why did you fall down?" He asked.

Without waiting for an answer or opening his eyes, he got out of the tub, left it full, dried himself off, and left for his bedroom to go to sleep.

 **The next day…**

The second the bodyguard opened his eyes, the game had officially begun. As he went about his business and duties, he always felt a presence behind him. Every time he glanced over his shoulder he would see her, black tangled hair and one eye. But when he fully turned around, she would vanish. He even stayed away from wet places, like the castle moat, and dark places.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He gulped to himself since he had basically cursed himself for a ghost to follow him.

Each time he saw her, she was closer. When he she was getting a smidge too close, he would exclaim "Tomare!" and run off. That's when his friends found him.

"Hawkodile, what are you doing?" Dr. Fox asked her boyfriend.

"And did you leave the tub full?" Richard added.

"Look, I'm doing the Bath Game Challenge, and I got this ghost following me." Hawkodile said.

"Is that why you were screaming 'stop' in Japanese?" Dr. Fox said. "Well, after everything, I shouldn't really be surprised. Good luck, Hawk."

Later that night, Hawkodile was planning to end the game, but he had to end it before midnight or he was done for. When he saw her behind him, he did a karate chop motion with his arm as he shouted "Kitta!" This action caused her to vanish, banishing her.

"Phew! That was getting too close for comfort. I'll see you next time!" Hawkodile said.

"Sis?" He heard Puppycorn's voice whimper.

"Yeah, little bro?" Unikitty responded.

"I see dead people!"


	23. Baby Blue Challenge

"Salutations, everyone and Happy Halloween!" Dr. Fox greeted. "As of late, you've seen us do some scary challenges and four of them had already done one solo, so I decided to get in on the action."

With that, she made her way to the bathroom. She also had a camera strapped to her forehead to record the action.

"So, I'm going to play the Baby Blue Challenge. Apparently, when you play this game, an invisible baby will manifest in your arms and you're supposed to flush it down the toilet before something else bad happens." She explained. "But, I'll be the judge of that."

She then turned off the lights and lit the candle she brought with her. Next, she held her arms like she was holding a baby and started to chant "Baby blue, blue baby" thirteen times. After she said it the thirteenth time, she started to feel the weight of a baby in her arms even though there was seemingly nothing there.

"Oh, wow! This is getting heavy!" She strained as she felt it scratching at her arms. "YOW! Ok, just flush it down the toilet."

Dr. Fox struggled as she carried the invisible infant over to the toilet. Just when she was about to drop it in, she saw a hideous woman in the mirror.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" She screamed, absolutely livid.

Dr. Fox shrieked as she immediately flushed it down the toilet before bolting for the door as the woman screamed and shattered the mirror. Slamming the door shut, she was panting and pressed against the door. Her friends came in.

"Dr. Fox, we heard screaming! Are you okay?" Hawkodile asked his girlfriend.

The scientist flung herself into her boyfriend's arms as she wrapped her own arms around him, cowering and whimpering in fear.

"Wow, something really must've terrified her." Richard commented.

"We'll say." The royal siblings agreed.


	24. Candyman Challenge

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Everyone greeted.

"You're in for a real treat today, cause we've got a new challenge for you!" Unikitty cheered.

"Today's challenge is called the Candyman Challenge." Dr. Fox said.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Puppycorn said. "I'm kidding; I heard this is supposed to be super scary!"

At that moment, Hawkodile carried in a mirror.

"So, how is this game supposed to work?" Richard asked.

"You 'Candyman' 5 times into the mirror." Hawkodile explained as he set it down and it a candle.

"And?"

"The Candyman appears and kills you with his hook." Unikitty said as she turned the lights off

Richard's eyes widened at that.

"Wait, you mean to tell me we're going to summon a ghost that will kill us?" He gulped.

"It's just a silly little urban legend." Puppycorn scoffed.

"Yeah, but, how about the other stuff we did and they ended up working?" He reminded them.

"True." Dr. Fox said.

After a little pause, the other four turned to the mirror.

"Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman." They chanted.

Richard yelped and expected something to happen... but nothing did. Richard was relieved... until a shadowy figure appeared and held up his hook hand. They screamed as they dodged the Candyman's attacks.

"Turn the light back on!" Unikitty shrieked as Puppycorn did just that.

The light banished the Candyman, causing him to vanish.

"Note to self: never do that again." Dr. Fox shivered.


	25. Bird Box Challenge

"Hello, good people of the internet!" Unikitty greeted. "We haven't done one of these for a while, but we hope this'll make up for it."

"Today's challenge is something that's come up recently: The Bird Box Challenge!" Puppycorn announced.

"If you've seen the movie Bird Box, you'll know that the main characters are blindfolded for the most part." Dr. Fox explained. "We'll do it like this: all of us will be blindfolded. We'll start in the lab and the first person to make it to the front door wins."

"I got the blindfolds ready." Hawkodile said as they all grabbed one each.

"Guys, are you really sure about… you know what, never mind." Richard sighed as he gave up trying to reason them out of this.

Once they were in the lab, they had all put on the blindfolds.

"Alright, guys, no cheating by taking your blindfolds off. Take them off, you're out. Ready?" Unikitty asked.

"Ready." The others responded.

With that, they all started to wander around trying to feel their way to the front door.

Unikitty was feeling around when her paw came into contact with something.

"Soft. Furry. And *sniffs* smells like bacon? Ew, why's it suddenly all slimy?" She uttered. "Little bro, is that you?"

"Yeah." Puppycorn muttered with his sister's paw in his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry." Unikitty apologized as she went in a different direction.

"I think I'm close!" Puppycorn said as he sprinted, only to hit a wall. And another. And another.

With Hawkodile, the bodyguard was had somehow ended up in Richard's room and he was completely oblivious. As he was feeling around, a fly started buzzing around his head.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get outta here!" Hawkodile scowled.

He soon started trying to swat the fly away, only to end up breaking Richard's phonograph, his audiobook records, paperclip collection, bed, and nightstand. He realized what he had heard.

"Oh boy, hopefully that wasn't anything important." He gulped as he left right as Richard entered.

"What was all that noise?" He wondered

With Dr. Fox, she was in the kitchen, her arms outstretched so she could feel what was in front of her. Her paws landed on the fridge, but she didn't know that.

"I made it!" She cheered as she opened it up and hopped inside, only to come back out shivering. "Wrong one."

With Puppycorn, the prince was finally out of the lab.

"I think I'm almost the-AAAAH!" He screamed as he fell down a flight of stairs.

Suddenly, Richard bumped into him.

"AH! Giant bug!" Puppycorn screamed.

"Wait what?" Richard said as he took his blindfold off.

He was eliminated but saw that the dog-unicorn hybrid had grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it onto him before running away in terror.

"I guess I'm out." He groaned. "And ow."

With Hawkodile, he was still wandering aimlessly.

"Okay, I know this is it!" He said as he opened the door, only to end up back in the lab.

"I think I found it!" Unikitty cheered as she opened the door and rushed through it.

Turns out it was the bathroom door, and she ended up in the tub filled with water.

"Okay, who filled the tub?" She wondered as she shook herself off and flew out.

"I am 100% sure this is it!" Dr. Fox said to herself as she was actually at the front door.

She opened it and she was now outside. She took off her blindfold and beamed.

"Yes! I win!" She cheered. "Hey, guys, I got to the door!"

"Congrats, doc!" Unikitty said as she and the others found their way too.

"Well, that's all for this challenge." Hawkodile concluded.

"See you next time." Dr. Fox added.


	26. Say Anything Challenge

"Hello and good morrow, everyone!" Unikitty squealed. "And we've got a another challenge for you. I'm here with Master Frown"

Frown simply gave a wave.

"And Richard."

"Hello." He deadpanned.

"Today, we're doing the Say Anything Challenge." Unikitty said.

"So how this works is Master Frown and I are going to go back and forth, saying random words and we're not allowed to repeat any or use made-up ones." Richard explained.

"I'll go first." Frown said confidently. "Boring."

"Tree."

"Dull."

"Seal."

"Monotonous."

"Walk."

"Uninteresting."

"Xylophone."

"Drab."

"Uh… car." Richard stammered a bit.

"Tedious."

By this point Frown was still smirking as Richard was growing frustrated.

"Grr, Zebra." He growled.

"Insipid."

"Annoying!"

"Bland."

"Frown, would you cut it out?!" Richard snapped.

"Sorry, Rick. You said a whole phrase. The point goes to Master Frown." Unikitty pointed out.

"In your face, you square!" Frown boasted.

"Princess, all he was saying was synonyms for boring." Richard complained.

"Technically, he wasn't breaking the rules." Unikitty said. "But I'm sure you'll get him in the next round."

With that, Richard decided to go first.

"Jubilant."

"Uneventful."

"Bread."

"Flat."

"Computer."

"Plodding."

"Creativity."

"Uncreative."

"Happy."

"Lame."

"Grr, phone."

"Jejune."

" _Is that even a word?"_ Richard wondered mentally. "Stocky."

"Stodgy."

"Ah-ha! You repeated a word." Richard said.

"Rick, he said 'stodgy' not 'stocky'." Unikitty said.

"Woohoo! This goes to Master Frown! Suck it!" The doom lord bragged.

"Master Frown be nice. We're at the final round." Unikitty scolded.

He decided to ignore her comment and went first by saying:

"Humdrum."

"Mirror."

"Repetitious."

"Piano."

"Wearisome."

"Able."

"Banal."

"Uh, cream."

"Tiresome."

"Script."

"Prosaic."

"Grr, melting!"

"Dreary."

"Cat!"

By now, Richard was sounding desperate.

"Hackneyed.

"Dog!"

"Stale."

"Okay, that's it! I've had it." Richard snapped as he stormed off. "I've enough synonyms from you!"

"Wait, Richard!" Unikitty called as she flew after him.

Once they were out of sight, the doom lord pulled out his phone.

"Thank you, online dictionary." Frown cackled before kissing his phone's screen.


	27. Mystery Canned Food Challenge

"Hey there, everyone!" Unikitty squealed. "Long time no see. So, you probably want an explanation as to why we've been so stagnant."

"The author recently got back into school, so that explains that problem." Puppycorn added.

"Anyways, we're back and we've got a treat for you in the form of a new challenge!" Unikitty said. "Doc, tell 'em what we got."

"This one's a doozy." Dr. Fox began. "Today's challenge is the Canned Food Challenge."

Right after she said that, they averted our attention to Hawkodile, who was bringing in a large load of cans on a trolley.

"Alright, so we bought these blank-labeled cans so we have no idea what's in them." Hawkodile explained.

"And the challenge goes like this: whatever we find in the can, we have to eat it." Unikitty added.

"It could be anything, folks. I heard those can have things like meal worms, bird's nest, grass Jell-O, strawberry frosting, and even dehydrated mutant octopus." Puppycorn said.

"Holy moly! That's one of the grossest things I ever heard." Richard retched.

As per usual, his words fell on deaf ears. The brick groaned as he reluctantly tagged along

"Everyone, grab a can and on the count of three, open them." Unikitty instructed.

All five did as instructed. As soon as Unikitty counted three, they pulled the tops off their cans. Unikitty got fruit cocktail, Hawkodile got a whole chicken, Dr. Fox got mac n' cheese, Puppycorn found spam, and Richard found meal worms.

"Why did I get the meal worms?" Richard groaned in disgust. "Oh geez! They're still wriggling!"

"Speak for yourself; this chicken is grossing me out!" Hawkodile rebutted before forking a piece of it into his mouth. "Actually this is pretty good."

"I gotta say though, this mac n' cheese is actually delicious." Dr. Fox commented.

The royal siblings meanwhile were wolfing down their canned goods. Richard winced but, he'd be going nowhere if he chickened out. Mustering up all the courage he had, he put… one meal worm in his mouth and nearly vomited. He then immediately threw the can away.

"Okay, can we proceed now?" Richard gagged.

"Sure thing." Unikitty obliged as they grabbed another can each.

On the count of three, they opened the cans, only to be left confused to see the cans were all empty.

"Wait, why are these empty?" Unikitty wondered, inverting and shaking the can.

"Some of these are joke cans." Dr. Fox said.

"What was that?" Puppycorn asked, as he was actually eating his can.

"Dude, are you eating that can?!" Hawkodile asked.

"Yeah." Puppycorn said, swallowing.

"Puppycorn, that's not smart." Richard scolded before noticing something off. "Why is my can all slimy?" He wondered.

He turned his can a bit and was horrified by what he saw.

"Why are there sucker marks and a huge hole in this can?!"

Dr. Fox snatched the can and peeled the label, on it read "Dehydrated Mutant Octopus".

"Oh no. It escaped!" She exclaimed. "Who purchased these cans?"

Puppycorn innocently raised his paw.

"Little bro, I love you. But, did you seriously order a LIVE mutant octopus IN A CAN?!" Unikitty blurted.

"I didn't think he'd be alive when I got it. They said he was dehydrated. I guess they meant he was just really, really thirsty." Puppycorn explained, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"So you mean to tell us you purchased a live mutant cephalopod that can fight through dehydration and survive in a can with no way to breath?" Dr. Fox recapped.

"Great, just what we need: an octopus monster that can't be killed easily!" Richard freaked out.

"Where is that eight-armed freak? Let me at him!" Hawkodile said confidently.

He got what he wanted. Behind them, the monstrous octopus screeched, its tentacles lashing around wildly. Richard, Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox screamed in terror as Hawkodile launched himself at the octopus.

"I'm about to make you can it!" He quipped, as he and the monster continued to do battle.


	28. Bean-Boozled Challenge

"Happy Early Halloween, everybody!" Unikitty greeted, dressed as a witch.

"Sorry about the super long hiatus." Puppycorn said, dressed up as a werewolf

"The author has been really busy with school lately, but we're back!" Dr. Fox added as she was dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"And now we got a super awesome challenge for you!" Hawkodile exclaimed, dressed as mummy.

"And that challenge is the Bean-Boozled Challenge." Richard said, dressed as a zombie.

With that, Unikitty pulled out a large blue box from under the table.

"So, here we have a box full of jelly beans. We're gonna do it like this: we each grab a random jelly bean and there's a 50-50 chance of it being good or bad." She explained.

Dr. Fox then grabbed a jelly bean.

"For example, this pink one could be strawberry or it could be dead fish." She added.

"Alright, grab a jelly bean, guys. In order to get a point, you have to get a good one or guess the bad flavor." Richard said.

The all did as instructed and grabbed a jelly bean. Unikitty got a white one (spoiled milk or coconut); Puppycorn, a black one (black berry or black licorice); Richard, yellow (banana or barf); Hawkodile, brown (dirty socks or chocolate); and Dr. Fox stuck with the pink one.

"One, two, three, bean-boozle!" Unikitty declared.

They all popped the jelly beans into their mouth and began chewing. Almost immediately, Dr. Fox and Richard both wretched. They had gotten a bad flavor.

"You got a bad flavor?" Puppycorn asked.

They both nodded.

"You have to guess the flavor." Hawkodile said.

"It's so bad!" Dr. Fox choked. "It's fish, isn't it?"

"Yeah! You got the point." Unikitty cheered as Dr. Fox immediately spat it out and chugged a glass of water.

"What's you're flavor, Rick?" Puppycorn asked.

"Is it vinegar?" He asked.

A loud buzz blared in the background, signifying he was wrong.

"Oooh, sorry, it's barf. You don't get a point." Unikitty apologized.

The brick didn't care as he quickly spat the foul-tasting candy out of his mouth. After cleaning out his mouth with mouthwash, they proceeded with the second round. They had red (cherry or blood), orange (orange or soap), green (lime or tree sap), purple (grape or perfume), and white with colorful blotches (birthday cake or puke fruit) respectively. One the count of three, they all ate them. This time, Dr. Fox and Richard got the good ones.

"Aw man! I got soap." Puppycorn gagged. "Don't ask me how I know what that tastes like."

"What is this?" Hawkodile spat.

"Yes! I got a good one." Dr. Fox cheered as she stroked her boyfriend's arm. "Sorry, Hawk."

Just then, they noticed Unikitty looking rather queasy.

"Princess, are you okay?" Richard asked.

"Guys, I'm not feeling so good." She groaned as she fell over and passed onto the floor.

"Sis!" Puppycorn cried, running to his sister's side. "Are you okay?!"

"What is in these?" Dr. Fox wondered.

She reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. It listed all the flavors the jelly beans came in She read through the flavors and saw the red jelly beans. The scientist took a closer look at it and saw a smudge over the word 'blood'. She wiped it off, and was slightly unnerved when she saw the word 'vampire' above the aforementioned word.

"Guys, why does the list say vampire blood is one of the flavors?" She gulped.

The rest turned their attention away from the princess and went over to Dr. Fox. Hawkodile took the list from his girlfriend and read it himself.

"Weird." He commented.

Just then, Richard noticed something on the back of the list.

"There's something written on the back." He pointed out.

The bodyguard turned it around and his eyes grew wide.

"What does it say?" Puppycorn asked.

"It says 'Warning: Do not eat red jelly beans. 50-50 chance of turning you into a vampire'." Hawkodile read.

"Well, that's ominous." Richard gulped.

"Oh, guys." They heard Unikitty sing behind them.

They slowly turned around and, to their horror, saw Unikitty standing there as if nothing happened. Her eyes shined a bright red as she gave them a sickly sweet smile, revealing two razor-sharp fangs.

"I'm feeling pretty thirsty." She sang.

All her friends could do was scream as the princess lunged at them.


	29. One Bite Challenge

"Alright, guys, welcome back to yet another challenge video!" Hawkodile greeted. "Today, I'm here with Master Frown."

"And we're gonna be doing the One Bite Challenge." Master Frown said. "So, all we have to do is pick a food item out of this here box and we have to try and get it down our gullet in one bite."

"Know that you know the rules, I'm ready to kick butt!" Hawkodile smirked.

"We'll see about that." Master Frown smirked back.

The doom lord went first and reached into the box. He rummaged around in there before he pulled out a large cookie.

"Now that is a big cookie!" Frown gawked at it.

"But can you get it down in one bite?" Hawkodile asked.

Without a word, Frown proceeded to stuff the cookie into his gullet. He struggled for a few seconds before he was able to fit it into his mouth. Once it was firmly in, he was able to chew it.

"Easy peasy!" Frown boasted before swallowing. "Your turn."

"Gladly." The bodyguard replied.

He reached inside and rummaged around. After a few seconds, he pulled out a bunch of grapes.

"I guess we're starting out easy." He figured.

He then started to pluck the grapes off the stem and pop them into his mouth. After a while, he looked like he was doing the Chubby Bunny Challenge with grapes. Once his mouth was full, he was able t eat all the grapes at once.

"Not much of a challenge." Hawkodile chuckled. "You're up."

Frown gladly reached into the box and pulled out a whole unsliced loaf of bread.

"Good luck with that." Hawkodile snarked.

"Not so fast, Hawkodile; the rules of the challenge state that I can do whatever I want to the food before eating it." Frown explained. "Since there's a lot of air in the bread, all I have to do is…"

The doom lord started to pound and punch the bread flat. He rolled it up before pounding it again until it was a densely compressed ball. Smirking, Frown just popped it into his mouth.

"I will admit, that was smart." Hawkodile admitted.

"You hungry for more?" Frown tempted.

"Try me." Hawkodile fired back.

He reached into the box once more and pulled out a huge watermelon.

"Oh man! There's no way you can eat that thing in one bite!" Frown laughed mockingly.

He then ate his words when the body guard was able to shove the entire thing into his mouth, deforming his head into the melon's shape. Frown watched in shock and awe at the sight. Hawkodile then swallowed the whole thing, the bulge travelling down his neck and disappearing into his stomach before he belched loudly.

"Those things aren't very good with the rind and seeds included." Hawkodile remarked.

"Bro! How'd you even do that?!" Frown asked.

"One, I forgot to have breakfast today; two, Puppycorn taught me how to do that." Hawkodile explained. "Had enough or are _you_ still hungry for more?"

"I'm still kinda peckish." Frown said. "Bring in the tie breaker!"

And with that, Richard brought in two cornucopias of food.

"Guys, you really shouldn't be doing this to yourselves." Richard warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Frown dismissed him. "We got 30 seconds to eat as much food as he can."

"Got it." Hawkodile nodded. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Not even a split second later, Hawkodile had consumed his cornucopia of food as well and the cornucopia itself!

"Dude!" Frown gawked. "You even ate the cornucopia!?"

"WOOHOO!" Hawkodile cheered. "I win!"

"After that, I think I'm gonna need some antacid." Frown groaned when he felt his stomach churning.


	30. Brain Freeze Challenge

"Merry Christmas, one and all!" The whole gang greeted simultaneously.

"Hope you're cozy, because we've got a whole new challenge for you!" Unikitty announced. "Dr. Fox, mind telling us what it is?"

"Gladly. Today's challenge is the Brain Freeze Challenge!" Dr. Fox proclaimed.

"The rules are simple: We each have three popsicles, a slushy, and a sundae. We all have to eat these frozen treats as fast as we can and if we get a brain freeze, we have to power through it. The first to finish them wins and the one who finishes last, we'll be punished." Hawkodile explained.

"Everyone got their treats?" Richard asked.

"Ready!" The others confirmed.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Puppycorn counted.

With that, the five all started to chow down on their frozen treats. Puppycorn started with his slushy, Unikitty started with her sundae, and Hawkodile, Richard, and Dr. Fox began with their popsicles. After several seconds, nothing seemed to happen until Hawkodile started to get a bit of a headache.

"Hawk, did it hit?" Unikitty asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just power through it." Hawkodile groaned as he got to work with his second popsicle.

Soon, Dr. Fox started to fall under the effects just as she finished her third popsicle. The increasing pain became a bit too much for her to bear as she paused momentarily. Richard was straight-up in agony at this point after taking just a tiny sip of his slushy. The royal siblings, meanwhile, were completely okay. Puppycorn had laid waste to his sundae as he started to wolf down his popsicles and Unikitty was gulping down her slushy.

"How are they still fine?" Richard groaned.

"I'm in too much pain to care!" Dr. Fox cried out.

"Done!" Unikitty and Puppycorn exclaimed simultaneously.

"Done!" Hawkodile shivered.

"Done!" Richard gulped.

"Dang it." Dr. Fox sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, doc. But, now it's time for you to spin the punishment wheel!" Unikitty announced.

Just then, they noticed the there was something off about the fox. She was laying limp on the table, not moving a muscle.

"Babe?" Hawkodile wondered.

Puppycorn put a paw up to her neck.

"She's still alive. She's just passed out." He said.

"Poor thing." Unikitty said.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Hawkodile said, picking up his girlfriend and carried her to her room.


End file.
